Love Letters
by Shia Ryu
Summary: Kinomoto Sakura and Daidouji Tomoyo are accepted to the highly prestigious private college, L & H College, which was specially founded for the sons and daughters of the highest society. Meet the arrogant son of the school chairman and his pompous friend.
1. Prologue

**ATTENTION!**

**The rating would be changed back to T, because I have decided NOT TO PUT A LEMON! Thank you all for your support, this is my story, not yours and I have the right to NOT WRITE THE LEMON!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Shigure-sama**

Love Letters

By Shigure-sama

Prologue

Kinomoto Sakura and Daidouji Tomoyo will be attending the ever-renowned private college in Japan, L & H College, built specially for rich kids by Li and Hiiragizawa Corporation. In short, it's built specially for spoilt rich brats to attend so that they wouldn't mix with what some parents call low standard people a.k.a. poor sluts. Sakura and Tomoyo both thought that they will never stand a chance studying in such a great school (that's what Sakura thought anyway) but surprisingly, they passed the entrance examination with flying colours and they were both n the top ten lsit. They were whooping with joy when they each received the letter. And to add on the good news, Fujitaka came home telling his dearest daughter that he would be a lecturer in the very same school, with high pays and all.

In case you are wondering where Kinomoto Touya and Tsukishiro Yukito had gone from the picture, they are both overseas pursuing their studies even further. Ambitious Touya is studying hard in Harvard to be a lawyer and is doing pretty well in achieving his dreams while Yukito is also studying in the same university as Touya, not to be a lawyer but a doctor. Naturally, they live in the overseas and doesn't really come back to visit unless necessary or during breaks.

Fujitaka, Sakura and Tomoyo decide to move in together to Tokyo, where the college was situated in the heart of the busiest city in Japan. Daidouji Sonomi, manager of Daidouji Corporation bought a house nearby the college for three of them but Fujitaka refused to stay there. After much insistence from the three ladies (Sakura, Tomoyo and Sonomi) he gave in and agreed. Now, all three of them live comfortably in a double-storey house with a maid and occasionally a gardener who comes every weekday morning to keep the plants in the garden living.

The first day has finally come, and the three of them wake up early to get ready. Sakura wears a maroon top with pink lace and a pink pleated skirt and had on a white blazer and maroon pumps that matches her top. Tomoyo, on the other hand, wears a black tube beneath a white-cropped jacket and grey skirt. She has a white leather cuff on her left wrist and Hessian slip-ons on her feet. Fujitaka, as usual, wears his dire-looking grey suit and black leather shoes. After breakfast, they hopped into Fujitaka's car to get a ride. He drops both of them at the school gate before searching for the parking lot. Upon entering the main entrance, a geeky student came running pass Sakura and Tomoyo, giving them each a piece of A4 paper with the headlines in bold capital letters that read:

**SURVIVAL SKILLS IN L & H COLLEGE**

Rule #1: NEVER MESS WITH LI SYAORAN, HIIRAGIZAWA ERIOL AND GANG.

Rule #2: NEVER MESS WITH THEIR **_GIRLFRIENDS_**. (They don't exactly _have_ a girlfriend that had lasted for a month, so it is advisable to not live in a cave and keep up with the latest gossip or news or whatever)

Rule #3: NEVER step into their territory (i.e.: The archaeology building)

Rule #4: . . .

"Who the hell cares about this piece of junk?" Sakura says as she flungs the piece of paper onto the floor and walks down the hallway with Tomoyo by her side. Tomoyo is still clutching the paper, reading on to the last rule.

"I wonder what's so great about Li Syaoran and Hiiragizawa Eriol? I mean, besides that their parents built this school." Tomoyo says, folding the paper and putting it into her bag.

"That's it! They're so great because their parents built this damn school. It's like duh Not to mention that they're super gorgeous! Especially Li Syaoran! Everyone wants to be his girlfriend!" Someone interrupts. Tomoyo and Sakura stare at the girl. She has long black hair with a red streak by the side.

_Who the hell is this? _They both thought as they stares after her as she walks down the rest of the hallway after finishing the gibberish she had just uttered to the two of them. Well, gibberish to the two of them anyway.

"Come on, let's check out our locker then we can get to class." Sakura says, and walks down the hallway to her locker with Tomoyo following closely behind her. "Locker 014. There!" Sakura goes up to it and starts to work on the password. Tomoyo walks to her left, facing locker 013.

"You're locker 014? I'm next to you, locker 013. Spooky, eh?" Tomoyo says as she works on the password as well. Sakura hears a soft click and tried to open the door, but in vain.

"It wouldn't budge." Sakura says, pulling the door as hard as she can. The locker door is sunk into the locker. Someone must have leaned against it or bang it closed it roughly.

"Hey, look. There's a chick trying to open the locker next to yours." A guy with navy blue hair says, nudging the auburn hair guy next to him.

"And you point is?" He asks, raising an eyebrow and walks towards his own locker, locker 015. Smirking at the girl next to him whois still trying opening her locker, he works on the password with one hand, and the other in his pocket.

"Fuck this fucking locker. Who the fuck caused this fucking locker fucked." Sakura curses softly under her breath. (A/N: OoO So many four-letter words in **_two_** sentences)

"My, my. Such a demure lady like you shouldn't curse all day." The auburn hair guy says, opening his locker _smoothly_. Sakura glares at him with her piercing emerald green eyes.

"This is none of your fucking business, you fucking pimp." She retorts. The navy blue hair guy snickers. Everyone is along the hallway they're at is watching the little scene, if you haven't notice, gasps in horror. No one dares to talk to **_him_ **that harshly. (A/N: I LOVE doing **_this_**.)

"If I'm the pimp, that who you would be, one of the prostitutes?" he asks, smirking. Suddenly, Sakura's locker flies open and hits him right in the face. He's glaring like mad right now, and no one knows what he's going to do next. Sakura looks at him and fakes a sweet smile.

"Oh, I'm so sorry that my locker door can't open and when it does, it flew straight to your face. Are you hurt anywhere?" She asks sarcastically and turns to the contents in her locker, expecting it to be empty.

But no. It is full of envelopes of all colours. The guy beside her smirks upon seeing her eyes widens and some students gasp even louder. Sakura takes one out and it read: To Li Syaoran, From Nozomi Tsubaki. "Gosh. Why the fuck is love letters to Li Syaoran in my locker?"

"'Cause I just stuff them all in the locker next to mine when I receive them." The guy next to her said as he closed his locker door, clutching about ten colourful letters and shoving all of them into her locker, as if to prove what he did all this while. Sakura stares at him, bewildered.

"**_You're_** Li Syaoran?" she asks stupidly. He walks down the hallway, back facing her, dismissing her question with a wave of his hand. _Oh my gosh. Fuck. I just got myself into trouble with Li Syaoran! I will never have a peaceful day in this college! I am literally doomed…!_

**A/N: This is just basically introduction to the story, or else why would it be called prologue? **


	2. Why Must I Obey You?

Love Letters

By Shigure-sama

Previously:

"**_You're_** Li Syaoran?" she asks stupidly. He walks down the hallway, back facing her, dismissing her question with a wave of his hand. _Oh my gosh. Fuck. I just got myself into trouble with Li Syaoran! I will never have a peaceful day in this college! I am literally doomed…!_

Chapter 1

Why Must I Obey Him?

"Where? Who's Li Syaoran? How does he look like?" Tomoyo shots a whole lot of questions at Sakura when she heard his name. She haven't been paying attention to Sakura at all when Sakura had been arguing/talking/wateva with **_the _**Li Syaoran. (A/N: OMA. And to say that Sakura is the dense one in CCS) She looks over in Sakura's direction. "What? That horny looking guy with navy blue hair and spectacles?" she asks, eyeing the guy who turns around and walks behind Syaoran. Sakura is dumbfounded and speechless. She is gaping at the retreated back of Li Syaoran until he turns a corner; she realizes what she has been doing and quickly shuts her mouth.

"What were you asking, Tomoyo-chan?"

xxx

"So, the locker next to yours, which is Locker 015, belongs to Li Syaoran? And he stuffs his love letters that he receives in your locker? And he is not that horny looking guy with blue hair and spectacles?" Tomoyo asks again to make sure what she heard previously was right as the two of them looked for a place to sit in the cafeteria. Sakura nods while her eyes searches for an empty table in the cafeteria.

"Hey, there's an empty table over there…" Sakura trails off, pointing at the previously-not-occupied-but-now-occupied-table. Syaoran had seated himself comfortably at the particular table, smirking at Sakura. Two other guys came to sit with him, one the guy whom Tomoyo called the-horny-looking – and will continue doing so – and the other who had spiked black hair and small eyes whose arms were wrapped around-

"Chiharu-chan!" Tomoyo exclaims. The girl she was addressing turns to look at them. Syaoran smirks his well-known smirk. They stares at each other for a moment before-

"Tomoyo-chan! Sakura-chan!" the girl called Chiharu puts down her tray, ducks down from under the spiky haired guy's arm and runs towards the two of them, hugging them in a very weird way since both sakura and Tomoyo are still holding their trays. "It's been a while!"

It had been a while since they three of them last met. Chiharu hadn't attended Seijuu High like the two of them did; she migrated to Tokyo with her parents after she had finished elementary school. "Want to join us? Then we could get on with what happened all these years! You don't mind, right Takashi?" she added.

The spiky haired guy who was addressed as Takashi shrugged and said, "I'm okay, but-" he gestures towards Syaoran and the guy whom Tomoyo named the-horny-looking-guy – with frameless spectacles that she thinks will look cute without them – is staring at Tomoyo with glinting eyes… (A/N: Sparkly! Sparkly!)

"Sure! I don't mind. Well, unless you refuse to introduce these two hot ladies to us." the-horny-looking-guy (whom I, the authoress refuse to reveal his name until **_I_** think it is time) says, still staring at Tomoyo with his horrendous looking perverted smile. She eyes him and changes her mind about how he would look like without his spectacles and whispers into Sakura's ear, "Can we sit somewhere else _far_ away from them?" She asked softly so that no one can hear them.

"Good idea" Sakura whispers back. She turns to Chiharu and says, "Maybe next time, Chiharu-chan." She plasters a smile on her face before turning to leave with her tray of food.

"Aw… Come on," the-horny-looking-guy says with hisa horny smile on his face, pulling Tomoyo's arm.

"Dream on, asshole" she said and tried to yank her hand away from his grasp, but he was holding on too firmly.

"Come on, Tomoyo-chan, Sakura-chan. Just this once, please? And anyway, there aren't any empty tables for the two of you." She said, gesturing towards all the occupied tables in the cafeteria.

Tomoyo and Sakura looked at each other before sitting down reluctantly. Indeed, every single space in the cafeteria was filled with… People. (The-horny-looking-guy let go of her hand and said, "Am I dreaming now?" as he earned himself a glare from Tomoyo) Tomoyo was forced to sit next to the-horny-looking-guy-who-indeed-looks-very-horny-especially-when-he's-high. Sakura sat next to her, which also meant that she had to sit next to Syaoran. She had started to get jealous stares from girls in the cafeteria. Chiharu settled herself comfortably next to Takashi. "Now that we are seated comfortably, let the introduction begin, shall we?" Chiharu said to her two good friends. "This is Yamazaki Takashi, my boyfriend." She said, gesturing towards the spiky haired guy. He put his arm on her shoulder. "Seated next to Tomoyo-chan is Hiiragizawa Eriol and next to Sakura-chan is Li Syaoran."

Sakura and Tomoyo nodded, not really interested. "Hiiragizawa-kun, she, who sits right next to you, is Daidouji Tomoyo and next to her is Kinomoto Sakura."

"Tomoyo, eh?" Eriol asked, still staring at her with glinting eyes. Tomoyo felt really uncomfortable. (A/N: Glint, glint. Sparkle sparkle. Flash, flash.)

"I would prefer if you could just call me Daidouji, and could you please stop staring, Hiiragizawa-san." She snarled, glaring at her tray of food, refusing to look at him and his ever-so-horny-face. Sakura was about to laugh out loud when a deep voice next to her suddenly spoke.

"Pass the sauce," Syaoran said. He is still eating with his right hand as he extended his left hand to receive whatever he had asked for. Sakura looked around. Chiharu and Takashi were so engrossed talking to each other and Tomoyo was having a hard time with Eriol. It seemed that she was the only one who heard him. She reached over to the other end of the table and took the sauce, passing it to him. Their fingers brushed for a moment and the girls who were staring at her jealously started to glare at her. Suddenly a girl walked up to Eriol distracted him from flirting with Tomoyo. Tomoyo took the opportunity while he is talking to that particular girl and whispered into Sakura's ear.

"Can we get out of here, now? He is seriously getting into my nerves. Doesn't he recognize a rejection? Is he retarded or what? Although I have to admit that he's quite a good flirt, and I had an image of him without his spectacles actually looked quite cute and – "

"Okay, okay! I can't stand the atmosphere in here anyway." She whispered back, glancing around the room. The girls are still staring at her.

"Chiharu-chan, I think we should go now. We still have classes after this." Tomoyo said, plastering a fake smile.

Chiharu shrugged. "Okay. We'll chat later, okay?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure, Chiharu-chan. Bye." Sakura said and got off her seat, followed by Tomoyo. That caught Eriol's attention as he stopped talking to the girl and turned to Tomoyo.

"Aw… Leaving already?" he asked.

"Yes, for good." Tomoyo replied and stalked off.

xxx

Tomoyo had classes after school where else Sakura didn't so she decided to see how her father was doing and proceeded to his office. She opened the door to his room without knocking to find it empty and walked into the room without further thought to find another door at the other end. She walked towards it to find out where it leads. There was a door with a small square transparent plastic on the door to see what was on the other side. Sakura had to stand on tiptoe to look through it. Seems like Fujitaka's office room was attached to his classroom and she could see her father talking at the front of the room and his students clearly.

"I am the new lecturer here, and my name is Kinomoto Fujitaka." She heard her father say.

"Kinomoto? Sensei is related to that Kinomoto girl?" one of his students asked. Sakura recognized him immediately. No one had that hideous dark blue hair. And that trademark horny grin.

"Kinomoto girl? So you've met my daughter already, Kinomoto Sakura?" Fujitaka asked.

"Yes, Kinomoto Sakura, whatever her name is. I only remember the hot girl she always hangs out with." Eriol replied. Sakura rolled her eyes. He only remembers the hot girl that she always hangs out with? '_Holy fuckeroo. He doesn't remember my name. But he's in Otoosan's class! Ha!' _Someone with chestnut hair and amber eye caught her sight. '_Oh God. Li Syaoran is in Otoosan' class as well! Three cheers to me!'_ Unexpectedly, Syaoran turned to look her way. Their eyes met for a moment before she turned around and slid down onto the floor. He smirked. '_Holy shit! I have been spotted'!_ She turned around and stood tip toed again to look through the plastic. He wasn't looking her way anymore. Her cell phone suddenly rang. She had just received a new message.

Meet me at the main field at 5PM. Do not be late. Bring Tomoyo along.

019-8765432

'_Holy fuckeroo. Who the fuck is this? Who the fuck knew both Tomoyo and me and has my cell phone number? No, wait. I only gave this number to Tomoyo and no one else. Well, except maybe the school, and Otoosan, and Oniichan and no one else! Wait! The school! Li Syaoran is the son of the bitch who built this school! He must have excess to the students' details and stuff! Fuck.'_ She turned around and looked through the plastic again. He is smirking at her and she gasped out loud. She glared at him as she replied his message. _'He needs to be taught a lesson not to order people around.' _Making sure that he's still looking at her, she stuck out her tongue at him. He snickered and looked at the message he had just received under the table.

Why should I?

016-5432101

He replied the message, hit the send button and pretended to pay attention to Fujitaka. He could still see, from the corner of his eye, her frustrated expression when she received his message. She had totally forgotten that he is indeed the son of the person who built this school, and also has the right to kick her (or anyone else) out of this school.

Figure it out yourself.

019-8765432

xxx

It was already five when the last bell rang. Sakura quickly went to fetch Tomoyo to their destination. They were half an hour late, and Sakura was afraid to picture what will happen. Tomoyo kept asking where they're going, but Sakura refused to reply.

"Just… Just follow me, okay?" Sakura said, pulling her hand. They reached their destination and found Eriol sitting at one of those picnic tables and Syaoran lying down on the grass with a book covering his face from the bright sunlight. They stopped right in front of them.

"What the hell are we doing here?" Tomoyo asked, outraged.

"About time." Syaoran said. He sat up and looked at Sakura. "Get me some chips, beer, cake, tart, cookies, coke, pizza and anything edible in the supermarket. I'm getting really hungry." He said, rubbing his stomach.

"Why should I?" Sakura asked, gaping at his orders. Tomoyo hadn't realized that Eriol had crept quietly to her and was now standing right next to her, practically breathing down her neck. He handcuffed her wrist with his. Tomoyo shrieked.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She yelled loudly. She tried to get her hand out from the handcuff in vain. Everyone at the soccer field, which was right next to the field they're at, started to stare at them.

"Right, now the question is, why shouldn't you go?" Syaoran asked Sakura, smirking.

"Sakura! Help me get away from this **PERVERT**!" Tomoyo screamed. Sakura looked at Tomoyo then at Syaoran's smirking face then at Tomoyo's frustrated expression.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan! I promise I will be back real soon!" Sakura said.

"You'd better be back soon. I'm getting very hungry now and you know what would happen to your dear friend if you don't come back early. No one can stop Eriol when he wants to do something." Syaoran said, lying back down on the grass.

"NoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo!" Tomoyo wailed. Eriol grinned evilly. Sakura ran off at top speed.

xxx

It was well past an hour and Sakura still wasn't back from her trip. Tomoyo was sitting at the picnic table with Eriol on her right, watching the soccer match on the other field. Syaoran had been sleeping since Sakura was gone, with the same book over his face. Tomoyo tapped her fingers on the table while watching the game in boredom. She was grateful that Eriol hadn't done anything like trying to kiss her or touch her or worse, rape her. She shuddered at that thought. He didn't even try to flirt with her. Maybe he accepted the fact that she has **_no_** interest in him.

"Hey, Tomoyo." Okay, screw the last line.

"I would really prefer you to call me Daidouji, Hiiragizawa-san." Tomoyo growled, not looking at him.

"Tomoyo!" he called again, tugging on the handcuff.

"What do you want, Hiiragizawa?" she asked, finally looking at him. She wasn't exactly looking. Actually, it's more like glaring. She had made a mistake to look at him in the eye. She found herself trapped in the depths of his blue, blue eyes. Sapphire. (A/N: Whee I'm feeling **HIGH**.)

"Have I ever told you how pretty you are when you're angry?" He asked, gazing into her eyes.

"Like I care." Tomoyo said sarcastically and tried to look away, but she can't. The colour of his eyes… They were so blue, so clear. They also getting nearer and nearer…

"Have I ever told you… How much I wanted to kiss you?" Without her knowing it, those eyes were now closed as his lips met hers. She was about to gasp, but she couldn't, since he was preventing it. (A/N: You know what I mean…) She didn't know how tender his lips would be, and she never even thought of it. She didn't have to anyway, since she now already knew it. She closed her eyes to savour the kiss and his mouth opened hers. He slid his tongue into her mouth and his arm around her waist, hugging her even closer to deepen the kiss. He held her handcuffed hand with his, and slowly pushed her down so that she lied down on the bench. She had her hand in his hair, kissing back, enjoying very minute of it.

His hand slowly slid under her cropped jacket and reached for the tube zip, pulling in down, slowly, very slowly, until he reached her bra buckle. He felt her soft, bare skin. She shivered slightly, and suddenly snapped back to her senses. What the hell was she doing? Her eyes flew open and she broke the kiss, pushing him off her as she sat, panting. He tumbled back a little as she glared at him and asked, "What exactly do you want?"

"You, of course!" He replied, pressing his lips on hers. She pushed him away.

"Tomoyo!" Someone called. She turned and saw Sakura running towards her, holding a fair few plastic bags. She stared at her as she ran towards the two of them and put down the bags. Eriol had quietly slipped in the key and opened the handcuff.

"Back at last?" Syaoran asked. Apparently he had woke up and walked towards the three of them. He started rummaging around the bags.

"Yes, with your friggin' food. Come on, Tomoyo! We forgot all about Otoosan!" Sakura said.

"We already told him that you guys would be staying back for a while and getting back home yourselves." Eriol said. Tomoyo looked at him. He wasn't even looking at her. He wasn't even looking at anything. He's just staring into distance. Far, far, **FAR** away.

"Right, okay then. Come, Tomoyo! We need to get home!" Sakura said and pulled Tomoyo's hand. Tomoyo got up from her seat, still looking at Eriol. His eyes were no longer clear blue. They were now dull, grey and only slightly bluish. Tomoyo let Sakura drag her away as she continued looking at those eyes that were previously so clear, so captivating but now they're so fragile, and dull.


	3. Speeding, Threats, and Rape

Love Letters

By Shigure-sama

Chapter 2

Speeding, Threats, and Rape

It was just another bright sunny morning, when cars honked, motorcyclists sped and everyone got stuck in the usual morning traffic jam. As usual, Sakura was…

"LATE!" she yelled.

For school. Panicking, she took a quick shower in the bathroom linked to her bedroom and got dressed quickly in a coral spaghetti top, cropped denim jacket, pink ra-ra, and pink & white strappy heals. (A/N: ahem it's the pinky season! It's always pink season for Sakura) She walked to her dresser and put on some make up and combed her hair while pulling one of the mini drawers out and grabbed a beaded choker. Putting it on, she looked for a bracelet to match, found one, put it on, grabbed a matching pink bag, and ran out of the room and into the kitchen to find it empty. A note was stuck on the refrigerator that read:

We gave up on waking you up from your slumber. We wish you good luck in reaching school in time.

Love,

Tomoyo

"Holy FUCK they left me?" Sakura cursed out loud. She ran out of the house and met the busy town right in front of her. She tried flagging down a taxi, but the drivers just wouldn't care to stop. She looked up front the road and find it jammed like hell, the cars were barely moving and the honks were honking like no ones' business.

"Holy fuckeroo, how am I supposed to get to school?" She tried to flag down another taxi in vain. A lime green bike stopped right in front of her. Sakura didn't know or care who it was, and only continued flagging down taxis in vain.

"Are you going to ignore me just like that?" The rider asked without bothering to remove his helmet.

"Why not? For one thing, I don't know who the hell you are and for another, do you know that you're blocking my way?" Sakura retorted. Eventually the rider took off his helmet to reveal… '_Holy shit! It's Li Syaoran!_'

As if reading her mind, Syaoran said, "Yes, it's Li Syaoran here to save your life. Now if you want a ride, you can always hop to the back and if you don't, I shall continue my journey to school while you stand here trying to flag down a taxi and fail miserably."

"But I don't have a helmet!" Sakura protested. Forget all about him bullying her. Now, the problem is getting to school and he can solve it… right?

"What, you expect me to have one readily for you?" he asked, putting back on his helmet.

"No, but-" She was about to start again.

"Just shut up and get on!" Syaoran said. He warmed up the engine.

"If I die because of you, make sure you don't appear in my next life." She said as she sat behind him. She hugged his waist firmly and leaned her head on his back, shutting her eyes tightly. Syaoran sped his way through the jam. Sakura opened her eyes for a moment and regretted immediately. She could only see blur lights passing. Miraculously, she managed to see the bike's speedometer and realized that they had been speeding all along.

"You're speeding at 150kmph! Holy mother of Christ, if I die, please don't let me meet this dude in my next life." She said and she closed her eyes again, as her arms around his waist tighten. (A/N: Akito knows how they can speed in a busy road . )

"Shut up and stop distracting me before I run into something." Syaoran says, but the helmet he was wearing muffles his voice. He has been swerving and dodging vehicles that are blocking his way dangerously. It is a miracle among miracles that they reach the school gate safely. Students outside the school stare at them when they reach. Everyone recognizes the lime green bike as Li Syaoran's transport to school, but who is that lucky girl sitting behind him, arms around his waist and not letting go?

Syaoran took off his helmet and receives stares from all the girls who are gaping at the two of them madly. Some were glaring murderously at Sakura but some chooses to ignore her and stares starry eyed at Syaoran. "Get off, we've reached already." He say, turning his head to look over his shoulder.

Her eyes flies open and the first thing she sees are three girls glaring dangerously at her. '_I got myself into deep trouble – again_' She thought as her arms let go of his waist abruptly as though it's burning hot. She gets off his bike and says, "Thanks for the ride" as she bows and runs into the school. She walks briskly to her locker, ignoring the angry stares she receives from all the girls that clearly hate her for riding with Syaoran to school **_and_** on his super cool bike. She sees Tomoyo at her own locker and runs up towards her.

"Tomoyo-chan! Do you know how much trouble you got me into? Why didn't you at least try to wake me up?" Sakura asks as she opens her locker to be greeted with her own personal things and not millions and millions of love letters. She had cleared them all out yesterday.

"Ohayo! What trouble did I get you into? Your father and I tried waking you up but you refused to budge. Why are so many people glaring at you?" Tomoyo asks, looking at the students that are glaring at Sakura.

Sakura turns to her and says, "That's it! You got everyone glaring at me! You should have woken me up, so I wouldn't be late. Although I am NOT late _now_, but still! You took away my only transport to school, landing me to flag down a taxi in vain, but somehow I had to get a ride Li Syaoran to school, fearing that he might run into something since he was speeding on the busy road AND causing EVERY single girl in this school to hate me because I came to school with him!"

"Sakura," Tomoyo starts "I DID NOT land you in this shit because a) no matter how hard your father and I tried to wake you up, you wouldn't budge; and b) you will never be late because you don't have morning class."

The truth sinks into her. "Holy fuck so I rush myself to school for NOTHING?" Sakura yells.

"Smooth move, Kinomoto. You just made me speed my way to school for nothing." Syaoran says icily, appearing right behind her. Sakura eeps. (A/N: Readers dearest, there is not such word as 'eep'. Please do not use it while writing an essay or for creative writing classes, you might get yourself into deep trouble.) He opened his locker and found a pile of love letters (as usual).

"Yo, mate!" Eriol greets and pats Syaoran at the back. Is it me, or is everyone seems to always appear out of no where? Tomoyo slams her locker shut with a bang and walks to the opposite direction. Eriol ignores her, as though she doesn't exist. Sakura looks back and forth at the two of them.

"Did something happen between the two of you?" Sakura asks curiously.

"Eriol attempted to rape her in the middle of the school field." Syaoran explains while taking out the love letters from his locker, shoving htem into Sakura's hands.

Sakura shoves them back. "Did not!" Eriol protested.

"Tell me, Kinomoto. Do you believe a horny looking guy or a decent looking one?" Syaoran asked as he shoved the love letters into her hands again.

Sakura snorts. "If you're the so-called desent looking one, I think I believe neither," She shoves the letters back to him. He sends her a glare as she pretends to look for something in her locker. He slams her locker shut, dropping the letters and his eyes pirces through hers. She looks up timidly at him, into his amber eyes. He leans forward and their faces were just a few inches apart.

"Are you sure?" He breathes down her face.

"Uh… Um… I got to go look for Tomoyo." Sakura stutters then she turns, her hair sweeping into his face as she leaves hurriedly. Syaoran can smell the scent from her hair as it brushed a little against his face. Sakura flees for her life to the direction Tomoyo went.

Unfortunately, by the time she found Tomoyo (who was seated in her art class), the bell rang. Sakura had no choice but to leave the class and talk to Tomoyo later during lunchtime. Since she hadn't had her breakfast, she decides to get a snack from the cafeteria and she skips down the hallway to her destination, wondering what she can get there. A mysterious hand shot up in front of her so suddenly that she hasn't realize and pulls her to an empty and dark corridor. She comes face to face with Syaoran.

I-I m-mean Syaoran's fans. (A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHA) They push Sakura against the wall as the leader of the group of girls starts growling menacingly at Sakura. "What do you think you're doing with Prince, eh? He's not interested in you, do you know that?" She snarls, clutching Sakura's jacket collar. Sakura looks the girl up and down. She has straight black hair with a streak of red at the side. Hard cold blue eyes glares piercingly at Sakura. She's wearing a black star-spangled top with mini denim skirt and black high heels.

"Who the fuck is Prince?" Sakura asks bravely.

"Don't you dare curse him in front of me! Li Syaoran is Prince." She replies menacingly.

Sakura snorts. "Ah That dork? I didn't know he's interested in me." Sakura says as she pretends to be thoughtful, annoying the leader even more.

"I said he is NOT interested in you!" she growls.

"And your point is?" Sakura asks, as if she doesn't know.

"Stay away from him." The leader says and let go Sakura. A chorus oh 'Yeah' was heard from her cronies after she finishes her sentence.

Sakura smirks as the group walked past her, she muttered loud enough for them to hear, "Pathetic freaks who can't get what they want." They glare at her as she chuckles, and they stomp off to the other direction.

x Lunch Time x

Tomoyo sat down next to Sakura with her bento she had prepared this morning. Sakura has been sitting at the same table since morning, saving the both of them seats for lunchtime.

"Sakura-chan! You can't believe what I heard." Tomoyo starts.

"What? Li Syaoran is nicknamed Prince in this school? Seriously, we're in college now and they still give nicknames? Puh-leez, they should grow up." Sakura says, rolling her eyes.

"So you've heard about that already? Well, I do have another piece of information that you would like to know." Tomoyo says.

"What? Are you going to tell me that Li Syaoran and his gang are actually yakuza and if you annoy them their brothers would come and find us then torture us?" Sakura says, opening a cartoon of orange juice and drinking it. She wonders where that thought about Syaoran being a yakuza. It's not like he looks like one… does he?

"Exactly!" Tomoyo exclaims. Sakura sprayed her mouthful juice all over the table. "I mean, it is something like that." Tomoyo continues, looking disgustingly at the sprayed orange juice. Sakura nods, urging her to continue. "Well, what I heard is that he has a whole gang behind him to support him and if you annoy him or anyone of them, you'll be expelled."

Sakura lets out a sigh of relief. "Well, we hadn't really done anything to annoy them, did we?" Sakura says as she continues dinking her juice.

"Hey, babe." A deep voice says behind the two of them. They turn and Tomoyo finds herself looking into a pair of sapphire eyes. Sakura watches Eriol leans closer to Tomoyo. She pushes him away a few seconds after realizing that it's him. Eriol stumbles back a few steps and regains his balance. "Dear milady, you break my heart, pushing me away so harshly." He says, putting his right hand over his chest where his so-called heart is.

Tomoyo rolls her eyes. "I'm sorry milord, but I don't care if your heart shattered into a million pieces." She snaps and turns back to her food.

"Women," someone said beside Sakura. She turns around and then yelps in surprise. "You can never understand them." Syaoran says, taking a seat next to Sakura.

"She called me 'milord…'" Eriol says. Everyone ignores him. And his stupidity.

"But I managed to handle one." Takashi says taking a seat next to him followed by Chiharu.

"Hi, guys!" She says to Sakura and Tomoyo. The two of them give her a small smile.

"And I will soon, manage one." Eriol says as he sat next to Tomoyo and drapes his arm around her shoulders. "Right, milady?"

"Dream on." Tomoyo says as she pushes away his arm furiously. _'I made a mistake calling him 'milord''_

"Aw… But you have to admit that you kind of enjoyed it yesterday, didn't you?" he asks playfully.

"Did not!" Tomoyo replies as she prods on her sushi with chopsticks, slightly pink on the cheeks.

"Tomoyo-chan, what happened yesterday?" Sakura asks.

"I told you already, Eriol attempted to rape her." Syaoran says.

"Whoa!" Takashi exclaims.

"I am NOT a rapist." Eriol states. "I did NOT attempt on raping Tomoyo,"

Tomoyo clears her throat. "Shut u-" She was cut off when Eriol's lips lands on hers. Takashi wolf-whistles. She pushes him away before she loses her senses – AGAIN. '_Fuck. Why must he be such a good kisser?_' She mentally kicks herself.

"Then shall we get room? Preferably dark and quiet?" Eriol asks huskily.

Sakura watches as Tomoyo declines harshly and Eriol proceeds with his puppy eyes, saying, "Aw… Pwetty pwease?" Sakura tries to hold her laughter in vain. She bursts out laughing in a very un-girly way. Everyone sitting at the same table turns to look at her and some students from other tables stares at her, bewildered by her action in front of you-know-who. (A/N: Voldemort!)

"Are you having a fever? Maybe it burned your brain. Hmmm… Fried brain." Syaoran says as he puts his palm over her forehead. She continues laughing, slapping his hand away.

"Shall we call the ambulance and take her to the mental ward?" Takashi jokes.

"Nah Syaoran could shut her mouth with his lips." Eriol says, looking expectantly at Syaoran. Sakura stops laughing abruptly and glares at him. Syaoran did the same as well, but a different glare. He sent him the deadliest glare of all; _the_ Death Glare. Now, _the_ Death Glare ain't any other normal death glares Syaoran gave. Said glare was extraordinary, one of a kind and last but not least, _deadly._ With one look in the eye, you will not only be in deep trouble, you are, as many would say, as good as dead.

"Wow. Eriol's words shutted her mouth. Now we know the trick," Takashi jokes LAMELY.

Eriol gulps and by the look of it, Syaoran is ready to pounce (_and _pound) on him anytime soon in 5 seconds. Eriol eeps, (A/N: No. Such. Word.) gets off his chair, mutters "Bye, guys", give a peck on Tomoyo's cheek and… runs out of the cafeteria. No longer having his victim in his sight, Syaoran bangs his fist on the table. The table vibrates uncontrollably and Sakura's spilt juice threatens to spill off the table.

**A/N: Maybe... It would be better if he chases after him?**


	4. A Black Love Letter

A/N: An update at last, ne? Thank you for all the reviews and support and of course, those good luck exam wishes! Doomo Arigatoo Gozaimas! And gomen nasai for the super duper LOOOOOOOOOOOOONG wait!

Devil Meets Angel  
By Shigure-sama  
Chapter 3  
A Black Love Letter

Sakura opens an eye for a moment. It's morning already! Opening the other, she looks up at the ceiling of her room. The sun shines into her room and she can hear vehicles' honking outside. Tokyo is indeed a busy city that never sleeps. She sits up on her bed for a moment to clear her mind from the sleepiness.

She walks into the bathroom a few minutes later and brushes her teeth while having a quick shower. Hands on the towel on her head drying her hair, she sees Tomoyo lying on her bed, half asleep. She is probably waiting for her to come out from the bathroom. She gets off the bed upon seeing Sakrua emerging out and waltzes her way into the bathroom, swaying right and left. Sakura watches as she goes in and closes the door.

Letting out a sigh, she continues drying her hair with the pink towel and walks into her walk-in closet. She looks for a suitable outfit to wear today. There are tonnes of clothes in her closet, from t-shirts to blouses, spaghetti straps to tubes, mini skirts to knee length skirts, sparkly dresses to floral dresses, high heels to pumps, boots to sneakers and so on. She takes out a black spaghetti strap with silver sequins sewn on top, her favourite denim jacket and a white knee-length skirt. Throwing the towel on to her bed, she starts to get dressed. Finish dressing, she walks to her vanity and puts on some make up. She fishes out a pair of black high-heeled boots and a black bag.

Tomoyo comes out from the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel. "Sakura-chan, are you alright? You woke up earlier than me!" She exclaims.

"Yeah… I just don't want to be late again or you guys would leave me." Sakura says. Tomoyo sweat drops.

"I'm going to my room to change." She says and walks very, very slowly across the room. Reaching the door, but not quite reaching it yet, A/N: So near, yet so far… dreamy look she turns around and says, "I can't take it anymore, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura looks up from the mirror and looks at her with her hu-uge emerald eyes, A/N: the eyes are so big that the nose disappeared. How does Sakura breathe? Oh, sorry for the interruption. Back to the story. And, Sakura's nose didn't disappear surprised at Tomoyo's weird comment.

"We _have_ to celebrate the first week of our college year! And also everyone else's first week in the L & H College! What do you think?" Tomoyo asks, bouncing up and down.

"Ooooh! You mean those parties when you invite everyone from school? The seniors, juniors and even freshmen like us? Excluding the lecturers and professors? Wow! I so _totally_ agree to it!" Sakura exclaims excitedly. " – not." She adds in monotone.

Tomoyo wails. "Wah… Kinomoto Sakura is a party popper!" She says. "We could have that party held at the mansion. Okaa-sama surely would agree, since it's just a dance party. Sakura! Imagine that we can dance for the whole night with cute and hott guys!" Tomoyo exclaims with a dreamy expression, eyes glinting that surprisingly looks like… like Eriol's?

"That's what I would be dreading. Hott guys whom all they think about are _sex_." Sakura says as she continues doing her make-up.

"So what as long as they're hott? Anyway, you'll have Prince to protect you from harm!" Tomoyo says dramatically. Sakura gives her a look. "Oh no, I'm going to be late if I don't get dressed soon!" Tomoyo says and skipps out of the room and into hers. Sakura watches and sweat drops.

xxx

"Come on, Sakura-chan! Why wouldn't you agree on the dance party? It's just for the fun of it after all!" Tomoyo says, trying to convince Sakura. She decided to wear a blue blouse with white-cropped crochet jacket, colourful polka-dot black tie, black & blue pleated skirt, black boots and a brown beret on her head.

"Why do you need my agreement anyway?" Sakura asks, opening her locker.

"Because you wouldn't go if you do not agree!" Tomoyo wails.

"Ohayo gozaimas!" Eriol appears right behind Syaoran, greeting the two of them in a singsong voice, grinning madly as usual. Syaoran opens his locker and as usual, at least 10 love letters are in there. Sakura, minding her own business takes out a black envelope from her locker. Before she can take a good look at it, Eriol snatches it from her hands.

"Whoa! Sakura have a love letter from… Nozomi Tsubaki? I thought she is interested in Syaoran and created a private fan club, but now she's going to create one for Kinomoto!" Eriol exclaims with a thoughtful look on his face. Sakura sweat drops, follow by Syaoran and Tomoyo. Tomoyo snatches the letter from his hands.

"Have you _ever_ seen a love letter in _black_ envelope? Where has your common sense gone? Love letters are usually pink, red or purple! Sometimes blue, if it's from a guy. Black is totally out of the question, it's more like a threat to me." Tomoyo says, waving the letter in front of him to and fro. Syaoran quickly realizes what it is and snatches the letter from her.

"It's for me. She must have mistaken my locker." Syaoran says and stuffs the letter into his pocket.

"But I thought – ?"

"I have received a love letter in black before, Daidouji," Syaoran cuts her off coldly.

Syaoran starts to walk to his class. Eriol sends the two of them a charming grin (charming to certain people…) before walking behind Syaoran and disappearing around the corner with him.

"What's up with them?" Tomoyo asks.

"Dunno," Sakura replies, and realizes that Syaoran had absentmindedly shoved a pile of love letters to her and she had accepted it without noticing. "ARGH!"

xxx

The two of them reaches their class and sat on their respective seats. Syaoran reads the contents of the letter with his legs on the table and his chair on two legs. He studies the contents intently and after finishing it, he put down his legs and his chair lands back on fours again with a thump.

"So?" Eriol asks, looking at the letter.

"The usual blackmail letter. The things she wrote are weird yet–" He pauses for a moment "–fascinating…" Syaoran says, glancing at the contents of the letter.

"Fascinating? Okay…"

xxx

It's lunchtime and they are all seated at the same table once again for some odd reason. Sakura's in the library for another odd reason, Syaoran and Eriol are pigging out on their bento, Chiharu and Takashi feeding each other and Tomoyo, out of curiosity, asks Syaoran about the black envelope and its contents.

"So, Li-kun? What's in the envelope?" She asks, eyeing him closely.

"Love letter." He answers simply without looking up.

"Honto ni?" He nods and pulls out a black envelope with pink hearts on it. Clearly written on top of it was writing in bright pink colour pen: To Li Syaoran From Nozomi Tsubaki. Tomoyo snatches the letter and looks at it closely. "This isn't the envelope we found in Sakura's locker this morning! I didn't see any pink hearts or pink handwriting. It's all black with silver handwriting."

"Darling, you were looking at the back of the envelope." Eriol says. Tomoyo looks at him suspiciously.

Syaoran and Eriol had made another black envelope with pink hearts and pink handwriting on it and silver at the back. Inside is a randomly chosen love letter from the ones Eriol received. (A/N: Yes, HE receives love letters as many as Syaoran's) Tomoyo looks at the two of them suspiciously and opens the envelope. Inside are two pieces of paper; one with a poem and the other is just plain confession of love… Tomoyo gags when she reads the contents.

"Holy spit that was the worst poem I have ever read. And you call this a love letter?" Tomoyo says. "Ha-hang on. 'Dear Eriol'? I thought this was addressed to Li-kun?" She asks, showing everyone the letter, pointing at the salutation line. She glares murderously at Eriol. "Who's this from?"

"Well… Um…" Eriol stutters, standing up. He then looks at his watch and says, "Oh! Look at the time, Syaoran!" Syaoran glances at his watch and stands up. "Well, we gotta go!" Eriol says and runs after Syaoran, who had started to leave once he stood up.

"There's something up on their sleeve…" Tomoyo said, suspicious of their hurriedness.

xxx

Tomoyo walks into the library quietly, not wanting to disturb the other students. She creeps towards the fashion section, where there are books about cloths around the world, information about laces, how to sew clothings and other stuffs. She spots Sakura sitting in a corner, reading gone of those books.

"Sakura-chan! Go to the party, please?" Tomoyo pleads.

Sakura jumps. "Tomoyo-chan! What are you doing here?"

"To ask you to go to the party! Well, not exactly go, but help me host it, please? I'm sure if you go, Li-kun would go as well!"

Every girl in the library starts looking at their way by the mention of the name Li…

"I'll go if you keep your voice down! Everyone's looking!" Sakura hisses.

"Yay! So how are going to invite everyone?" Tomoyo asks.

"Broad cast it through the PA system?" Sakura suggests.

"What about the venue? No one copies down house addresses when they are broadcasted, do they?" Tomoyo says.

"Then spread flyers!"

"It would take a whole lot of papers! We're taught to keep the environment!"

"Post it on the bulletin board!"

"We have a bulletin board?"

"Good question,"

A light bulb appeared on top of Tomoyo's head. "We'll broadcast it over the PA system and tell them the address is posted on the bulletin board! If there is one, that is,"

". . ."

x

"Good morning! Off to a great start in L&H College, a party would be held to celebrate the first week here! For more information about the party, kindly refer to the school's bulletin board!" Tomoyo's voice rings through the whole school in a sing song voice.

"A party! Whoot!"

"Bulletin board? We _have_ a bulletin board?"

"Everyone's invited?"

Everyone was surprised when they heard the news with their very own ears during lunchtime. There's no mistake. Everyone heard the same thing. A party would be held during the weekend. Somehow or another, the usual empty hallway where the bulletin board is situated is packed with scholars.

"Isn't this the address to the Daidouji estate?"

**A/N: Once again, sorry for the LOOOOOOOOOOOONG wait. Review if you want to, I won't force.**


	5. Chapter 4: PARTY!

**Devil Meets Angel  
****By Shigure-sama  
****Chapter 4  
****PARTY!!!**

A/N: wails I'm sorry I made Sakura such a bitch. I didn't mean to!! Okay, maybe I did but now I'm regretting it. sweatdrops And I'm terribly sorry for not updating. It has been – what? – more than a year? GOMEN NASAI!! bows

-

The next day was the party and the whole campus was talking about it. Tomoyo was very busy with the preparations, going back to Tomoeda after classes everyday. Most students agreed to go, since it was only a half a hour drive from Tokyo to Tomoeda. And besides, it was one of the biggest parties of the year. Who would want to be left out?

"Hey, do you think I should wear that sexy black dress I bought the other day, or buy something new and of course, easy to take off?"

"Oooh! That black dress! You look hott in it! But then again, it's quite easy to take off, isn't it? Just a pull at the zip… Anyway, I am definitely getting a new outfit! Wanna go to Channel after class?"

Those are the conversations you could hear when you were walking down the hallway, or being in the ladies washroom. But, on the other hand…

"I hate parties. I detest them I LOATHE them," a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes said.

"Hey, chill, man. It's casual wear, dude. CASUAL WEAR," his friend said, trying to calm him down.

"I detest prom. I loathe prom. I – " he continues as though not interrupted.

" – got dumped by your ex for not wearing a tux to prom," his friend finished his sentence for him. Everyone laughed.

-

"_Sakura," someone called out, a deep, rich voice that clearly belonged to Li Syaoran. Sakura turned around in the empty corridor, only to realize that this was probably the first time Li had ever called her by her first name.She wasn't surprised to see him as she had recognized his voice the minute he called her._

"_I um… Just wanted to tell you that I would be at the party," he said, walking closer and closer to her. He stopped right in front of her, and she could smell his cologne. "And I can just imagine how beautiful you would look like in a party dress," he said, pushing a strand of hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear. _

THAT is how Sakura had imagined her conversation with Li Syaoran. Not –

"Did you listen to me? I said, cancel the party," he repeated for the second time, slamming his locker shut and stuffing his love letters into her opened locker. Tomoyo did not have any classes today, so she went back to Tomoeda. After all, the party was the next day.

Sakura gets back to her senses and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Cancel the party? Are you nuts?" she almost yelled. ALMOST. Everyone was busy bustling around the hallway they were in but not much of them bothered to watch their argument. It happened every morning ever since they met and everyone got used to it.

"Cancel the party or else – "

"Or else what?" She screamed, cutting him off his sentence. "Just because your mother built this fucking school, that doesn't mean you can order people around!"

"Yes I can," He said, gritting his teeth. He continued in a softer tone. "If you don't cancel the party, people would get hurt – "

"Oh? So you're trying to tell me that Tomoyo's house is not safe?" she screamed and this time, every single student turned his or her heads to see what's going on. The two might have always seen bickering at each other every morning, but shouting was the first time.

"Someone's trying to get to you, you idiot! " he shouted back and realized it was he should have said it. _'Fuck. I did NOT just said that.' _He thought.

Sakura was surprised and stunned by what he had said. "I don't believe you," she said in a small voice.

It took a few seconds before what she said sunk into his thick skull and he said, "Fine! Do whatever you want!" and with that, he stomped off to the opposite direction.

-

Rain was pounding on the roof of the mansion, and the music was blasting off the speakers. The rain obviously did not affect the party mood at all. Sakura was in the middle of the dance floor, following the rhythm of the song that was playing. She felt a bit tipsy, probably from the amount of alcoholic drinks she had had before.

She looked stunning in a wild pink dress. There were bangles on her wrists and earrings that definitely matched her outfit, along with a very shiny choker around her neck. The boots she wore were definitely for dancing, and she looked like she was having the time of her life.

That is, until the song ended and she really felt sick. She stumbled her way to the nearest bathroom, and ran into a big burly guy. She muttered an apology and tried to walk past him but he blocked her way. Of course, which guy would be stupid enough to let go such a pretty girl, not to mention, drunk?

She couldn't contain her vomit anymore, and let them all out then and there. On the guy's jacket lay the disgusting contents of… Sakura's stomach. She felt so relieved that she slumped against the wall and slid down onto the floor, closing her eyes. He took off his jacket and dumped it on the floor, discarding it. "There's only one way to apologise, and do you know what is it?" He squatted down and whispered to Sakura's face. She grunted in reply as he dragged her into an empty room.

He threw her onto the bed and eyed her in a horny way when she arched her back. He smiled gleefully to himself as she stretched both her legs wide open, revealing her lacy black underwear. She pulled her tube top unconsciously and revealed a very sexy lacy bra.

"Sorry. You're not to touch her." Someone said at the doorway. The next second the big burly guy was lying on the floor, unconscious. "Tsk tsk… Never have I met such a stupid girl." Shaking his head, he wrapped the girl with a blanket and carried her on his shoulder like a sack. Walking in the shadows as much as possible, he managed to get out of the mansion unnoticed.

He walked in the garden despite the heavy rain pounding on him. He walked past the fountain and straight to the gates, where a blue car was parked right in front. A man in black had been waiting for him under the rain opened the back seat door for him, bowing deeply as he did so.

The man placed Sakura into the car. The driver turned around, an arm around the front seat and the other at his forehead as if saluting, said, "Thanks," The man's eyes widened in shock before being knocked down by the man in black.

"Tie him up and drag him into the other car." The driver who turned out to be Eriol said. A black limousine could be seen parked right behind the car he's in.

"Hai!"

-

Sakura woke up with a pounding headache. Her vision was obscured, and she had no idea where she was. The bed felt different from hers, and the room seemed too dark to be hers. The morning sunlight shone through the windows to her face, and her head pounded even harder.

"Where am I?" she whispered to herself, her hand clutching her head. She got off the bed and staggered towards the first door she saw. She pushed it open and found herself is a bathroom. She reeled her way to the sink and opened the cabinet above it, looking for some aspirin in the first aid box.

She found none, and slumped down on to the floor. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. '_Okay, Sakura. Take a deep breath.'_ She did so, and let out her breath seconds later. '_You were having fun at the party. You drank lots, because you feel guilty for not listening to Li's words. You obviously got drunk; because that is the only explanation you can get for your pounding headache now. _

'_And now you are falling asleep in an unknown bathroom.'_

-

A tall male figure walked into the dark room, and found the bed empty. He was surprised, but relieved when he saw the bathroom door open. He sauntered his way there, and found Sakura sleeping on the floor, curled up into a ball. He let out an exasperated sigh before advancing towards her to wake her up.

"Oy, Kinomoto. Wake up. You are sleeping on a bathroom's floor. Nobody in his or her right mind do that. WAKE UP!" His voiced grew louder and louder steadily, but she carried on sleeping. He grunted in frustration, and started poking her ribs. "Wake up you lazy monkey. The sun is right above your head and if you don't avoid it now it will drop right on top of you and kill you in the process." He said, jabbing his finger harder and harder at her.

She would not budge.

"YOU'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" He opted for the last option. He remembered her panicking that day when she thought she was late for school when she had not had any classes at all.

She stirred and said, "You're lying." He rolled his eyes. "And stop poking me, you imbecile."

Say what? The great Li Syaoran an imbecile? That was the last straw. He picked her up from the floor and carried her to the bed. He threw her on to the bed before climbing on top of her. "Sleep talking on broad daylight." He muttered under his breath.

Her eyes flew open.

She screamed.

-

A/N: Weird... Syaoran's not acting his usual self. Is this a hint? gasp Probably not. Sorry about that. I got too carried away and made him... A bit off the cool scale. And it's going to be much worse on the next chapter. Any suggestions on why he is behaving like that?

Review! Review! Reviews make me happy!


	6. Chapter 5

**Love Letters  
By Shigure-sama**

Previously on Love Letters Chapter 4

"_Sakura," someone called out, a deep, rich voice that clearly belonged to Li Syaoran. Sakura turned around in the empty corridor, only to realize that this was probably the first time Li had ever called her by her first name .She wasn't surprised to see him as she had recognized his voice the minute he called her._

"Did you listen to me? I said, "cancel the party"," he repeated for the second time, slamming his locker shut and stuffing his love letters into her opened locker.

She stumbled her way to the nearest bathroom, and ran into a big burly guy. She muttered an apology and tried to walk past him but he blocked her way. Of course, which guy would be stupid enough to let go such a pretty girl, not to mention, drunk?

Her eyes flew open.

She screamed.

**Chapter 5 Welcome the Dark Side of Eriol**

"You screamed and slapped him across the face?" Tomoyo repeated her question for the hundredth time. It was hard for her to believe that her dear cousin, Kinomoto Sakura would slap someone across the face, hard. She tried to contain her laughter, but she burst into fits of giggles later when Sakura nodded her head meekly.

Both of them are still in the room Sakura suddenly found herself in, which happened to be one of the guest rooms of the Li Mansion. Tomoyo came to pick her up but until she saw Li storming out of the room, looking really pissed off and Sakura sitting on the bed, dumbstruck; she decided to find out what happened first.

"Do you think he'll come back and kill me later?" Sakura asked softly.

"Not when he is nursing his cheek in his room." Eriol appears at the doorway with an amused smile on his face. "Seriously, Sakura-chan. What were you thinking when you – " He paused for a moment. " – hit him on the head? Sure, he does deserve that for being a jerk. But honestly, Sakura-chan. Why ruin his pretty face? You might get into trouble with his fans, if you hadn't already offended them."

Sakura looked up. "What do you mean?"

"Did you know what happened last night?" Eriol asked. His amused look was gone and was replaced by a serious one. Sakura shook her head.

"Of course she doesn't. She was too drunk to know what exactly was going on, and she passed out" Tomoyo came to her defences. "It's not like you do."

"I do know what happened. Did you know that someone tried to take advantage of her before someone tried to kidnap her? What if I tell you that if it wasn't because Syaoran had asked me to keep a look out at your house during the party, Kinomoto would have been kidnapped and we wouldn't be in this room now? Daidouji, I thought you knew better than to let strangers into your house." He said.

"It was a party! How do you expect me to know every single person in the room?" Tomoyo said defensively.

"Then you shouldn't have held the party." Eriol said simply. "I believe Syaoran asked you, Kinomoto?" He directed the question to Sakura. She nodded meekly.

"Come on. Let's go, Sakura. We don't want to listen to this jerk anymore." Tomoyo said and got off the bed, dragging Sakura along with her. She walked right past Eriol, Sakura following closely behind. And she caught his last words.

"Stay away from Syaoran."

"Honestly. To think I was starting to think he was pretty cute. He's just a jerk like every other guy who tries to date me." Tomoyo said, slamming her car door. Sakura opened the door leading to the passenger seat slowly and looked back at the building that she left. She saw Li standing at one of the balconies, and Eriol appeared soon behind him. Both of them are looking at her.

"Come on, Sakura. I want to get as far away from them as possible." Tomoyo said as she started the car engine. Sakura turned away and got into the car without looking back again.

Li and Eriol watched from the balcony as they drove off. "You are so cruel, making me say those things to them," Eriol said and faked a sob.

"You wouldn't want her to know about the things you did now, do you?" Li said coldly as he walked back into the room while Eriol followed closely behind him.

"It doesn't matter now. She wouldn't talk to me anymore." Eriol said. "I'm gonna cry my little eyes out."

"I'd like to see that." Li replied.

A/N: Short chapter. Sorry.


End file.
